Safehouse
is the twelfth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Plot Nikolai has told Captain Price and his team that Khaled Al-Asad may be hiding in a safehouse located in Azerbaijan which he has used previously. MacTavish and the team get dropped off at the small village where they believe Al-Asad is hiding. The team, supported by a Russian Loyalist squad member and helicopter, search the buildings for Al-Asad while attacking the Ultranationalists who are protecting him and killing the villagers. They find Al-Asad in one of the buildings, but Price kills him when a call on Al-Asad's cellphone reveals that Imran Zakhaev is the leader of the Four Horsemen. Tips *It is easier to clear the houses when the helicopter has softened the resistance, making it useful to wait until support is available to attack a building. *Flashbangs are especially useful in this level. *It is easier to enter buildings through their basements as there will be less initial resistance. Most of the buildings do not have basements, however. *After entering a building, the AI members of the squad are useful for clearing it. *The tower of the church near the area the team enters the village provides a useful vantage point and has an SVD and Javelin. *Only the barn at far end of the level and the house containing the mounted RPD will have Al-Asad, and he will always be in the second one that you check. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 17' is located on the top floor of the house with a large satellite dish. It is on the dresser in the room with a propane tank. *'Laptop 18' is on one of the booths in the restaurant near the water tower. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Wrong Number' (20 points) is obtained when completing the mission on any difficulty. This refers to the fact that Imran Zakhaev called Al-Asad's cell phone, and Captain Price picked up the phone. *'The Second Horseman' (40 points) is obtained when completing the mission on Veteran difficulty. The name refers to the fact that in this mission, the Second Horseman, Al-Asad, is killed. Trivia In the beginning of the mission the Russian soldier says " Their killing the villagers" yet when you go up the hill there are no people to be seen. This is the only level where you can get the maximum number of C4 explosives. *If the APC moves down next to the downed helicopter, you can use the Javelin on it. However, the firing mode is direct fire, not top-attack fire mode. *There is a crashed Royal Air Force Black Hawk helicopter near the burned building, it is never explained why it is there nor there are any dead bodies around the helicopter, assuming it was a long ago shot down chopper, and the bodies were taken from the crash. The minigun attached to the chopper in the mission Heat does not appear in Safehouse. *There is a burning tank near the third house and it has the hold x to plant the explosives but you can't. *When Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad, he reaches for his holster, draws his pistol and fires, after which he stands with pistol in hand. All the while, the pistol is also clearly visible in the holster. It's as if he is carrying two pistols in the holster. *The BMP-2 in this mission rarely poses any threat as it is quickly destroyed by the helicopter. *After Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad in the head, there is no gunshot wound to be seen, this is probably intentional. A gunshot wound to the head would certainally been severe and it may be to keep the age rating as low as the game could attain. *If you look closely, the Mi-28N that arrives to aid you is unmanned. *Al-Asad can be found at either the barn at the farm or the house behind the church, whichever one you clear last. *The shot down helicopter is said to be Nikolai's, because on the loading of the mission Blackout, there's a picture of Nikolai behind the helicopter. *When Gaz gives Cpt. Price Al-Asad's phone he states that it's: "his cellphone" which can be seen as strange as the term "cellphone" is almost never used in British dialect. The words "mobile" or simply "phone" would have been more accurate, although it is speculated it was deliberately said as to not confuse American audiences *It is strange for there to even be a Christian church in this level as Azerbaijan is largely an Islamic country. Only 3-4% of the Azerbaijani population is Christian. *Some people may wonder why it is set in Azerbaijan, when the Ultranationalists are Russian and the Civil War is in Russia. But since the Ultranationalists want the restoration of the Soviet Union, it may be possible that they have a presence in Azerbaijan because since Azerbaijan was a former Soviet state, they may want Azerbaijan to become a Soviet state again. *If you clean out all the houses except the one behind the church, even the house where Al-Asad should be killed normally, then head back to that house behind the church, and Al-Asad will be there.(Note: When Price executes him there, the blood coming from the shot will go straight up and the hit the ceiling, this looks very weird and is supposedly a glitch). *If you use the give all cheat, you will get an Desert Eagle and an strange RPG that makes the sound of a rocket from a chopper, and that RPG will run out of ammo, even when you use the intel cheat Infinite Ammo. *The weapon used to kill Al-Asad is a M1911, but the sound made by the weapon is the sound of a Desert Eagle, it is unknown why Infinity Ward replaced the weapon sound with that of a Desert Eagle's. It is possible that the sound was used to make the scene more dramatic. Coincidentally and ironically, the Desert Eagle was the same pistol that Al-Asad used to execute Al-Fulani *In the house where Al-Asad is captured,you can pick up a RPG and shoot him,although nothing happens. *If you capture Al-Asad without clearing all the other houses you can wander out the house when Price is interrogating Al-Asad and still get killed by enemy fires. *If you look closely, many dead soldiers in this level have the RPG-18 (or any RPG-18 to 22 model) on their backs. The RPG that was not implemented in the game. *It is possible that the M1911 Captain Price uses to execute Al-Asad is the same M1911 that he slid to Soap in Game Over which he used to kill Imran Zakhaev. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels